La fuga de SIRIUS BLACK
by evagante
Summary: Respetando el material Cannon de la escritora JK Rowling, este es un relato de 7 capitulos cortos que narran como fue aquella famosa fuga de Sirius Black de la Prisión de Azkaban, explorando algunas de sus memorias antes de su injusto arresto. Un Fanfic fiel al material de origen que intenta explorar la mente de uno de los mejores personajes de la saga de Harry Potter. Disfrútenlo!
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

 **AZKABAN**

* * *

.

* * *

— Black... Sirius Black.

— Ministro— contestó, apenas vocalizando en un grave susurro, un hombre de barba negra y dentadura estropeada. Pareciera que no hubiese empleado la voz en mucho tiempo.

El hombre de capa negra y bombín verde se había detenido frente a él, justo al lado opuesto de la celda. Se acomodó el periódico debajo del brazo para sostener mejor la varita y así iluminar el desaliñado aspecto del preso que tenía delante.

—Espero que te estén alimentando bien, cada año te veo más delgado— Observó Cornelius Fudge, el actual Ministro de Magia.

El preso giró sus dos grandes y hundidos ojos grises para escudriñar al hombre de la elegante capa, no sabía si aquél intentaba ser amable o pretendía burlarse de él. Fudge carraspeó incómodo.

—No soy muy adepto a la especialidad del chef de este sitio—Contestó —, aunque admito que tiene mejor sazón que el de mi madre.

Tras aquel intento de broma el ministro se relajó y enarcó una media risa —Veo que este lugar no te ha quitado el sentido del humor, Black.

"El sentido del humor" Repitió mentalmente. Era posiblemente el último retazo sobreviviente de lo que en un pasado fue él, ese Sirius Black, un extraordinario animago alegre y socarrón, el brillante alumno de labia ávida, el cabecilla espontáneo y ocurrente, y aquél rebelde incorregible de su herencia pura. Ese sujeto no existía, ese Black había muerto junto con James Potter; Ahora solo quedaba una eterna sombra cautiva en Azkaban. Para cualquiera habría sido más misericordioso sumirse en un abismo de demencia y olvidarse tanto de muertos como de vivos, junto con toda esa serie de infortunios que lo llevaron a terminar en esa situación. Pero Azkaban le negaba tal privilegio. Sus recuerdos junto con su cordura se mantenían tan frescos como el primer día.

—¿Qué lo trae por estos rumbos Ministro?—Preguntó el recluso.

—La inspección anual a la prisión.

—¿Ha pasado un año?— Se preguntó en voz alta, hacía tiempo que había perdido toda noción del mismo. No tardó en darse cuenta de que cumplía doce años. Doce años desde la caída de Voldemort, doce años desde la muerte de James... doce años apartado del mundo y cuatro mil trescientas ochenta noches atormentado por los más siniestros deseos de venganza. —El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes—Bufó con ironía.

—Dicen los más veteranos que con cada año Azkaban se torna más... —El señor Fudge suspiró al echar un vistazo a la celda del prisionero —...tolerable.

Los párpados del preso se cerraron a media asta, inclinó ligeramente la nuca, descansando su cuello y dotándolo de un aspecto entre cansado y altivo.

—Si es que se logra acostumbrarse a los Dementores—Señaló apuntando con la mirada ese ente negro, harapiento y cadavérico que se sostenía en el aire, volando por encima de ellos, apenas manteniéndose a raya gracias a las hileras de plata que la escolta de aurores del ministro arrojaban de sus varitas.

—Aparentemente, Black, has estado lidiando con ellos mejor que otros presos—Adivinó inquieto y algo intimidado el ministro de magia, no había advertido la cercanía de aquél dementor. Alzó las cejas —No te quito más tiempo, Black—Manifestó titubeante marcando el fin de la conversación —Hasta el próximo año.

—Ministro...— Sirius llamó antes de que el del bombín verde redoblara el paso. Cornelius le atendió con la mirada. —¿A terminado de leer el periódico? —Preguntó señalando con sus huesudas manos el ejemplar del profeta que se encontraba bajo el brazo de Fudge. —Echo de menos los crucigramas del reverso.

—Supongo que no tienes prohibido resolver un par de acertijos—Consideró el ministro sacando los pergaminos del brazo y posteriormente extendiéndolos al sujeto detrás de los barrotes.

—Gracias— Asentó el prisionero con educación tomando el pergamino.

Observó al ministro hasta que este cruzó la puerta al final del pasillo seguido de su escolta que constaba de un secretario y un par de aurores.

Se acomodó en un puñado de ladrillos que fungían como asiento, desdobló las hojas y al primer vistazo reparó en aquél titular de letras gordas y grandes:

 **" _FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO_ "**

El título se acompañaba de una fotografía dónde una muy numerosa y pintoresca familia de magos saludaba desde las pirámides de Egipto. Se dio una relamida en los dedos para pasar a la siguiente página, pero abruptamente algo había captado su atención.

En el centro del cuadro, justo entre una señora rechoncha y un hombre alto y calvo, se encontraba un chico de no más de 13 años, larguirucho y pecoso, en cuyo hombro se erguía una familiar criatura rolliza y grisácea, de dientes salidos y cola pelona.

De haber tenido un espejo seguramente se habría percatado de que había perdido tanto la movilidad como el color de su rostro.

— Peter.—Murmuró en un seco y perplejo aliento.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

 **El VALLE DE GODRIC**

* * *

.

* * *

El joven contemplaba la negrura de la noche, de pie, inerte y absorto en pensamientos. Empuñaba la varita con más fuerza de la necesaria a pesar de que no había indicios de que algún enemigo estuviera al acecho. James no respondía sus llamados y eso era inusual.

Su amigo era de naturaleza inquieta y Black estaba al tanto de lo difícil que se volvía para James, a quien se le consideraba el más temerario de los Merodeadores, mantenerse recluido entre cuatro paredes sin poder colaborar con la orden. Las cosas no mejoraron cuando Dumbledore le pidió prestada la capa invisible, el único artilugio con el cual podía permitirse salir de vez en vez. Si algo aligeraba esos largos periodos de aislamiento, eran las conversaciones y noticias que Sirius, su mejor amigo, a menudo le compartía a través del espejo de doble fondo.

¿Habría pasado algo?, ¿James en su desesperación habría decidido salir del Valle de Godric para estirar las piernas? «No, nunca lo haría sin su capa y mucho menos por un motivo tan banal »Pensó, « Y no importa cuán aburrido se sintiera, Lily jamás se lo permitiría».

Sirius sacó el espejo (por quinta ocasión) del bolso de la cazadora que llevaba puesta, echó otro vistazo al cristal esperando encontrar algún reflejo que sosegara su inquietud. Una vez más sólo vislumbraba el silencioso y apagado techo blanquecino de la cocina de los Potter en el Valle de Godric. Bufó. Era el mismo panorama exacta y angustiosamente igual desde hacía veinte minutos.

Estaba consciente de que Voldemort estaba desesperado por encontrar a la familia Potter, y bajo el clima de actual caos y paranoia, le era inevitable que cruzaran por su mente los peores presentimientos. Sin embargo también estaba más que convencido de que cualquiera que buscase a la familia Potter (y que contara con un mínimo de sentido común) recurrirían primeramente a interrogarlo a él. Sirius era el más cercano a la familia Potter, todos lo sabían, se podría decir que esto era un dato de conocimiento general para cualquiera que fuera parte de la comunidad mágica, y hasta ahora no habían vestigios de que algún mortífago estuviera rondando las cercanías.

«Quizá James se quedó dormido y olvidó el espejo sobre la mesa» dedujo y enseguida pensó «¡Joder!, de ser así yo mismo te mataré Cornamenta, luego te reviviré y te haré un encantamiento de adherencia en el tapiz de tu habitación».

Miró por última vez el cielo nublado antes de guardar el espejo de nuevo en el bolsillo e inhalar profundamente. Soltó el aire cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta que es lo que debía de hacer.

«Dumbledore me matará» vaticinó tras decidirse a romper el protocolo de emergencia que el director de Hogwarts, y líder de la orden, había previsto en casos de que algún miembro de la organización estuviese en peligro. «James no está en peligro»Se justificó, «Tan sólo verifico la razón por la que no contesta los llamados» intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

Cerró por completo la cremallera de la cazadora y tomó las llaves de su motocicleta, arrancó el motor y puso en marcha el vehículo. No escatimó en velocidades, precauciones y hasta pasó por alto convocar algunos encantamientos de protección, sencillamente voló rumbo al Valle de Godric.

Pasó un cuarto de hora en vuelo antes de distinguir entre la espesa neblina nocturna aquella torre acampanada perteneciente a la iglesia del pueblo. Llegando a ese tramo optó por continuar por tierra, la ventisca gélida y la bruma no favorecen los trayectos aéreos. Notó los adornos de Halloween en las calles vacías, supuso que los muggles ya habrían regresado a sus casas tras dedicarse a pedir dulces como era a tradición durante esa noche.

A medida que se acercaba a la casa de los Potter pudo avistar desde lejos que en la entrada del pórtico la puerta de entrada abanicaba sin cerradura con vulnerabilidad.

Sintió un escalofrío helado perforarle la nuca. Frenó en seco antes de que perdiera el control del vehículo. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca: los Potter estaban en peligro.

Sintió una urgencia por llegar a esa casa cuanto antes. Hizo ronronear la motocicleta y aceleró tan rápido como el motor se lo permitía, cruzó el tramo faltante de calle y apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, desbordó tan rápidamente que no se percató que la moto había caído de costado hacía los setos, rayando esa costosa pintura metálica en el vehículo que tanto le enorgullecía. Corrió a zancadas desesperadas hacia la profanada entrada de la morada Potter.

Estaba apunto de vomitar el corazón, jadeaba incontrolado a medida que cruzaba el umbral de la entrada a toda velocidad. Estaba oscuro, frío y el aire nocturno había logrado colar algunas hojas secas hacia la alfombra de la estancia. A los pocos pasos, pisó algo sobre el suelo que crujió, un carrito de juguete propiedad del pequeño Harry. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago sólo al pensar que algo le ocurriese al niño. Alzó la varita para iluminar la estancia y entonces se encontró con algo tendido sobre el suelo que le hizo perder la facultad de moverse.

Dejó caer la varita al piso. Esta rebotó un par de veces antes de que aquél se desplomara sobre sus rodillas. No podía dar crédito a la hórrida imagen que acababa de encontrar.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

 **EL GRIM**

* * *

.

* * *

El cerrojo de la celda abrió de golpe, el tañido metálico retumbó entre los muros de piedra provocando que el prisionero despertara de un sobresalto. Los dementores le llevaban la comida del día.

Aún podía recordar el gesto frígido y aterrado esculpido en el cadáver de James Potter. Pálido, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, aquél quién había sido su mejor amigo, su cómplice, su compañero y su hermano, era de pronto un fiambre inerte tendido en el suelo de la estancia.

Desde la última visita del Ministro de Magia, había estado soñando con aquella noche de brujas de 1981. La pesadilla se había vuelto tan recurrente que revivía cada segundo de la horrible experiencia cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Agradeció que los dementores interrumpieran su sueño.

En aquella mano con la que solía empuñar la varita apretaba el trozo de pergamino con esa nota del profeta, aquello dónde se mostraba la fotografía que delataba al animago colado en la foto familiar de la casta Weasley. Había estado leyendo el artículo hasta memorizar cada punto y cada coma en él. «Está en Hogwarts » recordó leer, —Harry Potter está en Hogwarts.— «tan cerca de Peter Pettigrew ».

Aunque tenía en su mano la prueba irrefutable de su inocencia, era inútil albergar esperanzas de que alguien ahí fuera se diera cuenta. La impotencia ante eso le ofuscaba la mente. Era irónico, el único individuo vivo, además de él mismo, que sabía que Petigrew era un animago ilegal era su excompañero Merodeador. Dudaba de que Remus Lupin pudiera llegar a identificarlo, la mayoría de las veces que Peter se transformaba en rata, Remus estaba en el estado de licantropía.

Sirius apretó el entrecejo, reflexivo. Se había dado cuenta de algo absurdamente evidente: «Remus tampoco lograría reconocerme». Rio mediante un bufido «Peter no podría decir nada sin delatarse a sí mismo».

Sirius observó al dementor volar hacia los barrotes de su celda para acercarle la vasija de comida. Fue una fracción de segundo cuando desvió la pupila para escrutar la puerta abierta, aquella por donde días atrás había visto a Cornelius Fudge salir. Agudizó la mirada para darse cuenta que, más adelante, estaba vulnerable el siguiente pasillo.

Se incorporó y se acercó a los barrotes. Cualquiera imaginaría que se trataba de un acto riesgoso con un dementor en ese lugar, lo normal era esperar a que el ente decrépito se marchara para ir por la bandeja con la comida, pero Sirius en un impulso osado, desafió el protocolo para comprobar una teoría con un acto de fé.

Alguna vez, en otra vida, cuando era un estudiante en el colegio de hechicería en Hogwarts había aprendido que "Los dementores solo detectaban las emociones de los seres humanos". ¿Qué ocurre cuando se trata de las emociones de un animal?

El Dementor respondió como él esperaba, aproximándose hacia él gustoso de saborear y beber algo de su escasa felicidad, pero el prisionero no se movió, quería tenerlo tan cerca como pudiera.

Apenas este comenzó absorber sus emociones, Black cerró los ojos con fuerza y, así como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, se concentró intensamente mientras conjuraba la magia transfigurativa para adoptar la apariencia canina de un lanudo perro azabache. Se sorprendió a si mismo al llevar el proceso con la perfección de antaño. Se decía que en Azkaban los magos perdían sus poderes, Sirius acababa de desmentir tal afirmación y no podía sentirse más emocionado y estimulado, su magia permanecía intacta. Pudo haber echado un alarido de triunfo como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, había notado con fascinación que el dementor no percibía la alegría que expedía.

El ente negro y cadavérico que estaba al otro lado de los barrotes se alteró. Se movía bruscamente a lo largo de la celda intentando detectar las emociones del prisionero, pero no se daba cuenta, Sirius estaba ahí mismo a centímetros de él, en la forma de perro. De pronto habían renacido sus esperanzas de libertad, y estaba hambriento de ella. El corazón le palpitaba deprisa. Había llegado por fin el día de salir y el momento era ahora.

Fudge había mencionado cuan delgado estaba, confiaba en que su figura canina adoptara la misma complexión que su silueta humana. Optó por no darle más vueltas y sacar provecho a su delgadez ahí mismo. Primero sacó una pata entre el hierro forjado, luego la cabeza y con algo de dificultad, la siguiente pata delantera, sintió sus costillas comprimirse y sabía que el momento de intentar sacar la cadera sería aún más doloroso y posiblemente hiciera algo de ruido, cuando perro no controlaba los gemidos de dolor, así que procuró hacerlo despacio. El dementor seguía sin tener pista de nada, continuaba buscando las emociones del humano dentro de la celda. Se mordió la lengua y tragó el dolor, con mucha lentitud fue sacando de a poco el resto de su cuerpo.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba del otro lado de los barrotes.

Tenía una perspectiva nueva de Azkaban, la prisión le pareció más desafiante y grande que nunca, pero ese pequeño bocado de libertad, junto con el oscuro deseo de ir tras Pettigrew, le llenaron de la determinación necesaria para continuar.

Avanzó en un trote rápido sin llegar a correr. No quería hacer mucho ruido, tenía que guardar cautela. Cruzó la puerta abierta para encontrarse en el corredor de menor seguridad. Había un trío de dementores custodiando aquél pasillo, flotando y helando todo a su paso. Siguió andando, concentrado únicamente en cruzar hacia la siguiente puerta. Mientras los Dementores no lo detectaran (Y hasta ahora no lo habían hecho) todo estaba bien. Pero no había pensado en la reacción de los presos, aquellos desde luego no eran ciegos y repararon, alarmados, a la inusitada presencia de un perro negro desmelado cruzando el corredor de Azkaban.

—EL GRIM— Gritó uno de ellos. —¡EL GRIM!—Aulló espantado, alertando al resto del pasillo.

Todos los cautivos se aferraron a los barrotes a ver por ellos mismos la insólita presencia de un perro negro cruzando el corredor.

—HA VENIDO A MATARNOS—Escuchó decir a uno.

El pabellón se había convertido en un frenesí de gritos que alertaron a los entes cadavéricos. Sirius abandonó la cautela, comenzó a dar zancadas caninas, tan rápidas que se sentía volar.

Al cruzar la siguiente puerta se encontró con una escalinata de piedra gruesa y descuidada. La bajó a saltos agigantados. A pesar de que la bulla se escuchaba cada vez más lejana, sabía que los dementores estaban al tanto de que algo fuera del protocolo rondaba por los corredores. Se percató de que un par de ellos estaban siguiéndolo, quizá siguiendo el sonido que provocaban sus zancadas o simplemente siguiendo algo que sentían que no debía estar ahí.

En cuanto llegó a la planta inferior intentó buscar la siguiente puerta que condujera a los pisos que le faltaban por descender. Había estado acomodado en las celdas de alta seguridad, ubicadas en la zona elevada de la torre. Le faltaba un largo trecho por recorrer.

Distinguió un arco que conducía al piso inferior, pero esta vez se interponía, entre él y la escalera, una puerta de gruesos barrotes de hierro forjado por los cuales le era imposible colarse. La cerradura estaba sellada mediante un voluminoso candado que hubiera intentado abrir de no ser por un par de Dementores que se aproximaban.

Guardó silencio evitando tiritar de frío. La escarcha de hielo comenzó a materializarse sobre cada superficie de piedra y hierro. En cuanto uno de ellos pasó muy cerca de él, rozando sus garras con las faldas de su telar ligero, pudo sentir una lámina de hielo adhiriéndose a su pelaje. Se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared, un milímetro más y corría el riesgo de que un cadavérico dedo le alcanzara. Por fortuna no llegó a pasar, agradeció más que nunca que los dementores fuesen ciegos.

Una vez que exploraron el pabellón sin detectar la presencia del perro negro, optaron por marcharse y registrar en otro sitio. Esperó un par de segundos antes de aventurarse a moverse. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Sin poder atravesar los barrotes y con la siguiente escalera bloqueada, no quedó otra opción que explorar otro lugar que le diera acceso a las plantas bajas.

Encontró un pequeño cuartucho de dos metros por dos metros. No era una celda, se trataba de un archivero. Entró con la esperanza de, si bien no tropezar con un acceso a una planta inferior, si poder encontrar algún juego de llaves.

Descubrió, cautivado, una ventana al exterior sin barrotes en ella. Una dónde se asomaba la estela de luz de un esplendoroso cielo y pensó que no había visto nada más hermoso en su vida.

Retomó su forma humana para tener mejor alcance a la vista del paisaje. Al asomarse sintió el vértigo ante la altura en la que se encontraba, las rocas negras que rodeaban la isla eran azotadas por el oleaje del mar y los vientos marinos soplaban con mucha fuerza. Un sentimiento de desánimo y acorralamiento le acobardaron por unos segundos. Se concentró entonces en hurgar por la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar ese juego de llaves. No halló nada que se le pareciera, sólo había un puñado de pergaminos enrollados. Les echó un vistazo. Parecía una lista, por lo que leía, de los prisioneros que recientemente habían salido de Azkaban. El último de ellos había firmado con letras toscas y muy fuertes, reconoció la caligrafía sin esfuerzo: " _Rubeus Hagrid_ ".

—¿Hagrid? — Murmuró desconcertado. Realmente le costaba creer que aquél hombre hubiera puesto un pie en ese lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

 **HAGRID**

* * *

.

* * *

Quitó con cuidado las gafas torcidas del rostro de James, y con un tembloroso pero gentil toque le cerró los párpados. Le dolía la expresión de horror con la que había dado su último suspiro, ahora, con la mirada sellada, era más fácil imaginar que dormiría por la eternidad. Volvió a acomodar los anteojos en su sitio.

—Adiós, Cornamenta.

Con las mangas de la cazadora se secó las lágrimas, y se llenó los pulmones de aire para espabilar. Tenía que buscar a Lily y a Harry. Se incorporó y echó andar escaleras arriba. A medida que subía los peldaños, se hacían cada vez más audibles unos extraños lamentos guturales provenientes de la planta superior.

Levantó la varita en postura defensiva. Distinguió un puñado de astillas sueltas y escombros en los peldaños de la escalinata. crujían cada vez que las pisaba. Había ocurrido un estallido, o eso le parecía, miraba como el marco y la puerta de la habitación del bebé estaban destrozados, y los extraños lamentos eran ahora claros y sonoros. Sirius sintió una angustia punzante escociendo desde su interior, la respiración era irregular y las muñecas le temblaban. No quería seguir caminando, después de ver a James no sabría si podría con más.

Al asomarse reconoció de inmediato la mata de pelo greñuda y la prominente espalda del semigigante que ocupaba una gran parte de la habitación. Estaba de rodillas en el piso, llorando con la cabeza baja. Black aflojó el puño con el que sostenía la varita. Era Hagrid. Inhaló una bocanada de aire.

—Hagrid—Susurró Sirius. El gigante no se sobresaltó, seguramente había advertido sus pasos desde la escalera.

—Bathilda escuchó una explosión—Sollozó el de barba, estaba encorvado y tenía algo en los brazos. —Dumbledore me envió, llegué tan rápido como pude...pero...era demasiado tarde... James y Lily...

Hagrid no terminó de hablar, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera. Los cabellos rojo oscuro de Lily Potter resbalaban ensu espalda y se derramaban por el piso. Sirius tragó saliva a medida que daba pasos titubeantes para examinarla.

—Lily—Susurró con tristeza cuando se inclinó, posando una rodilla en el piso, para acomodarle un par de mechones que le atravesaban el rostro—, También a ella.

Sirius se sintió obligado a sellar la mirada verde de Lily con un cuidadoso y gentil tacto a palma abierta, así como lo había hecho con James. Desde esa posición se llevó las manos a la frente para presionar sus sienes. Debía aliviar ese dolor que le carbonizaba la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirar a la cuna. No estaba preparado para ver al bebé Potter muerto. Habría sido demasiado, Voldemort los había matado, a todos. Era el peor golpe que había recibido en toda su vida, uno del que jamás se llegaría a recuperar.

—Esto no debía pasar, ellos estaban protegidos, Dumbledore lo había asegurado—Lamentó en voz alta Sirius. Negaba el rostro, deseaba que fuese una pesadilla, un encantamiento confundidor, una realidad falsa plantada en su cabeza... pero era real. Muy, muy real.

Hundió los dedos entre las mechas de cabello y rasgó la piel de su cuero cabelludo, era como si intentara librarse de esos sentimientos que le estaban trastornando. Entonces sintió la pesada mano de Hagrid en su hombro. El primer y único consuelo que recibió en los doce años que le siguieron a esa noche.

—Sé que eran como hermanos— Dijo el gigante con una voz más tranquila—Lo siento muchísimo. Es terrible para todos, pero sé que es peor para ti.

—Hagrid... ¿Qué sucedió?

—Alguien delató a los Potter—Explicó —Quién tu sabes estuvo aquí.

De pronto Sirius se sintió labrado en una sola pieza de hierro, congelado en una expresión estupefacta de los ojos bien abiertos. Barriendo sus pupilas de hito en hito comenzaba a comprenderlo todo, su cabeza por fin terminaba de resolver aquél rompecabezas. «Había sido Peter» Pensó sin poder dar crédito a todo el tiempo que había estado ignorante ante la realidad-«...Siempre fue Peter » Era tan evidente todo en ese momento que incluso se volvía risorio. «Aquél quién había estado pasando información a Voldemort, el mortífago infiltrado en la orden y quién le había confiado la custodia de los Potter».

Sirius había confiado ciegamente en él, era uno de sus mejores amigos, le consideraba su familia, le había ofrecido una absoluta e inquebrantable lealtad como a James o a Lily. Peter, su amigo en Hogwarts. Se sintió tan débil que tambaleó y tuvo que recurrir a sus brazos para sostenerse sobre el suelo. «Y fui yo...» Reflexiono «Fui yo quien a último momento convenció a James de encomendar el fidelio a Pettegrew». Un sentimiento de culpa le comenzaba a carcomer el pecho, como un agujero sin fondo vaciando de aquél toda vitalidad y deseos de vivir.

—...Sirius —Continuó el gigante —No todo está perdido. El niño...

Entonces, ensombreciendo cualquier otro ruido, escuchó un chillido agudo, el llanto de un bebé que provenía de la coraza que formaba Hagrid con sus enormes brazos. El joven elevó lentamente la mirada, fue como si una vela fuera prendida en la más absoluta e infame obscuridad.

—¿Está vivo? —Black exhaló atónito —...Harry.

—Shh...shhhh...—Hagrid soplaba paternalmente entre dientes intentando calmar el llanto del bebé, comenzó acunándolo con cariño y mucho cuidado entre sus dos toscas manos.

Su respiración se desbocó. No lograba comprender nada, ¿Cómo era que el niño pudiera estar vivo? Escuchar ese frágil llanto candoroso y lleno de vida le había devuelto fuerza en el torrente sanguíneo.

—La maldición apenas le causó una herida, en lugar de matarlo rebotó —Explicó Hagrid. Observó al niño que se acurrucaba y comenzaba a cesar sus chillidos tornándolos en bostezos amodorrados. En su frente pudo notar que tenía una herida fresca en forma de rayo. —...a Quién-tu-sabes— Continuó Hagrid,— ...ha sido derrotado. Su propia "Maldición" le actuó en contra.

El joven Black cepilló los muros del cuarto con la pupila, miró el cuerpo de Lily Evans tendido en el piso. Voldemort había sido derrotado pero esa noticia no le hacía feliz. Pensar en lo que le había ocurrido a James y Lily no le despertaba sentimientos de triunfo, no sentía esa noche como una victoria contra una era de terror de Voldemort. Era todo lo contrario, había encontrado a sus amigos muertos. Voldemort había arrastrado a la muerte a aquellas personas por las que él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida. A la mierda Voldemort a la mierda la paz, a la mierda la comunidad mágica. Se había dado cuenta que ahora mismo solo tenía cabida en su cabeza para una ígnea rabia hacia Peter.

—Tengo ordenes de llevarlo con sus tíos—Manifestó el semigigante que había logrado calmar al niño.

Sirius se vio arrebatado de todo pensamiento tras esas palabras.

—¿Con sus tíos? —repitió confundido. — James me nombró su padrino—Aseguró —Acordamos que yo lo cuidaría en caso de que él y Lily...—No podía decirlo en voz alta, se limitó a incorporarse y extender ambos brazos hacia Hagrid—Yo debo hacerme cargo de él.

— Lo siento Sirius —Se disculpó el gigante en un matiz comprensivo pero inflexible. Aferró al bebé a su cuerpo —...Dumbledore me ha dado órdenes. Debo llevarlo con sus tíos.

Sirius suspiró. Ese era Hagrid, incondicional de Dumbledore. No tenía energía para discutir con el gigante, la situación era delicada y el momento inoportuno. «Quizá es lo mejor por ahora» reflexionó, no tenía cabeza para cuidar un bebé, su mente estaba absorta en enfrentar a Peter Pettigrew, nada deseaba más que encontrar a la rata y asesinarlo. «Con mis propias manos».

—Llévate la moto—Le ofreció a Hagrid— Será más rápido y más seguro para ambos.

—Pero Sirius—Dudó el gigante —¿Estás seguro?, ¿Cómo regresarás si todos los lugares están protegidos de transladores, apariciones o la red flu?.

—No te preocupes por eso Hagrid, a donde voy no la necesitaré. —Sentenció Black incorporándose y adoptando una actitud repentinamente mas apática y sombría, había dejado de lado todo rastro de tristeza y en su lugar solo sentía burbujear la rabia por cada poro de la piel. Retomó su varita y la aferró a sus dedos con mucha fuerza, como si esta fuese el propio cuello de Pettigrew. —La moto está afuera, cerca de la entrada—Explicó el joven mirando atentamente al gigante—Encontrarás las llaves ahí.

Notó que Hagrid estaba algo contrariado respecto a la intempestiva actitud de Sirius y seguramente también le descolocara ver cómo cedía lo que fuese una de sus posesiones más preciadas, pero le tomó la palabra sin solicitar explicaciones.

—Buena suerte Hagrid—Se despidió el muchacho antes de desaparecer del Valle de Godric.

Había sido el último amigo que había visto antes de Azkaban, alguien a quien apreciaba, que era leal y de los pocos miembros de la orden que habían sobrevivido a la guerra. Lamentó haber abusado de su confianza durante sus años de estudios en el castillo. Hagrid, con su barba crespa y su lanuda gabardina gigante, la varita que disfrazaba de sombrilla y con el bebé Potter dormido entre sus brazos, despidiéndose de él mediante un bonachón gesto con la mano.

Esa escena fue la última viñeta grabada en su memoria que le llegaba a reconfortar y, tras los horrores de la guerra, le alentaba a pensar que aún existía un resquicio de esperanza en el mundo.

El Hijo de Cornamenta estaba a salvo.


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

 **ACORRALADO**

* * *

.

* * *

El prisionero salió de su ensimismamiento en el momento que escuchó el eco de ese peculiar y lúgubre sonido de absorción que producían los dementores, venía desde fuera de aquella pequeña alacena en la que se encontraba, eran un par de velos negros flotando tras la puerta, provocando que una película de hielo tapizara la roca empolvada.

Lo habían pillado, habían sentido su nostalgia en ese instante que retomó su figura humana. Devolvió el pergamino a su lugar y buscó con la mirada un rincón donde pudiese esconderse. No había un lugar en ese espacio tan pequeño.

Una vez más se transfiguró en perro y notó que ya no eran dos, si no media docena de dementores registrando el corredor. Estaba acorralado. Esta vez los entes negros procuraban congelar con su aliento cada esquina y cada piedra del pasillo. No tardarían en dar con él.

No tenía acceso a llaves, no podía seguir bajando y ni siquiera podía salir de ese pequeño cuarto. Miró por encima de su cabeza, la luz solar que se filtraba por esa pequeña ventana de copete medieval. Era la única salida.

Dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir a la altura, sería más sencillo que se estrellara con las rocas negras que eran azotadas por la marea, que dar con la profundidad adecuada de agua para sobrevivir. Pero no tenía más opción. Era la prueba de fuego, aferrarse a la libertad o morir en el intento.

Se impulsó con las patas traseras en una zancada lobezna. Un salto potenciado con adrenalina como nunca antes lo había dado, un salto que le hizo atravesar con sorprendente limpieza el umbral de la ventana.

De un segundo a otro saboreaba en pleno vuelo una fresca luz de libertad. Si moría en ese instante por lo menos sentiría en cada poro de su pelaje negro esa maravillosa sensación de intensa determinación pese al riesgo, una deliciosa mordida de osadía e impulsividad que parecía solo haber degustado en otra vida que ya era ajena y distante a él.

Si sobrevivía, si llegara a seguir respirando después de ese salto mortal, retomaría el camino dónde lo dejó y Azkaban no hubiese sido el final de la travesía, solo un bache en ella. Tendría la oportunidad de terminar de hacer lo que había dejado inconcluso desde hacía doce años y esta vez no cometería el error de dejar vivo a Pettegrew...


	6. Chapter 6

.

* * *

 **EL PLAN DE PETER**

* * *

.

* * *

"Crack"

Lleno de furia y sujetando una varita en un firme puño, Sirius había aparecido a mitad de la calle Charing Cross Road, justo frente el caldero Chorreante. Confiaba que ahí estaría Peter.

Cruzó la entrada y reparó en la euforia comunal. "El Señor Tenebroso ha caído" se escuchaba en cada grito y cada boca. Semejante noticia se había esparcido con presteza, peor que la pólvora. Había tarros, abrazos, brindis, fuego mágico, espuma, lágrimas, risas... pero Black se mantenía más pétreo que nunca.

Respiraba fuertemente por medio de sus fosas nasales a medida que buscaba entre la algarabía a su ex compañero Peter Petegrew. No fue hasta llegar a la barra que le encontró, bajo una túnica con capucha ocultando su cabello rubio, intentando pasar inadvertido. Tomaba solitariamente hidromiel, pues tenía varios tarros vacíos frente a él, y todo indicaba que, como Black, prefería mantenerse al margen de la celebración general.

Sirius estiró su mano para alcanzar su hombro, y con brusquedad le hizo girar sobre el banquillo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿¡Canuto!? —Exclamó con confusa sorpresa. Sirius no gesticuló, ni le devolvió el saludo como anteriormente lo hubiese hecho con un caluroso abrazo.—...¿Lo has escuchado? —Preguntó unos instantes después, ahora fingiendo un entusiasta tono de euforia.— ¡Ha sido derrotado!, Quién-tu...

Sirius no le dio oportunidad de terminar la frase, le propinó un puñetazo a la cara, se aseguró que este fuera tan sonoro como doloroso. Los presentes más cercanos se inmutaron, otros habían dejado de festejar para notar al joven rechoncho tumbado en el piso. Tan pronto como se marcó una moradura en la mejilla del rubio, los espectadores observaron confundidos al mago agresor, se habían percatado que esto no era una rencilla "típica de tragos". La cazadora de cuero negro, un par de mechas de pelo rebeldes sobre su rostro, el intimidante ademán con el que apuntaba la varita y la mirada que fulminaba con odio al hombrezuelo en el piso, todo le dotaba de un aspecto maligno, casi tanto como si de un mortifago enmascarado se tratase. Los magos más cercanos a Sirius se alejaron de él como si fuese portador de la mordida licántropa. Sin dar tiempo a Peter de hacer nada, se aproximó a paso firme hacia él y tomó sin mucha gentileza el cuello de su gabardina, a continuación, desaparecieron juntos del caldero chorreante sin dar mayor espectáculo al conjunto de magos mirones.

Sirius debía hablar a solas con él antes de hacerle pagar por su traición. Lo había trasladado a Longton Avenue, aquél barrio muggle dónde una vez, cuando estaban enteros, habían jurado como pandilla de amigos permanecer por siempre juntos. Sirius jamás imaginaría que aquél sería el último lugar que visitaría antes de Azkaban.

Aun estrujando el cuello de su camisa, y consciente de que esto le lastimaba, lo estrelló sin soltarlo frente a la pared más cercana. Le aprisionó presionando con el antebrazo el achaparrado cuello debajo de la papada y encajó la varita en su mejilla, cercano a dónde le había marcado el puñetazo.

—¡LOS ENTREGASTE!—Recriminó en un rugido.—A James y a Lily. ¡Los traicionaste!

—No...no... no se de lo que hablas—Negó tartamudeante mientras sacudía frenéticamente el rostro con pavor—,Canuto, me conoces yo soy...

—NO VUELVAS A DECIRME CANUTO.—Ordenó Sirius en un ladrido alto,—¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ERES MI AMIGO!. ¡LOS ENTREGASTE!

Los gritos habían atraído a varios muggles curiosos que estaban acercándose indecisamente a la escena. A Sirius le tenían sin cuidado, no despegaba la vista del rubio que era una cabeza y media más bajo que él.

—ESTÁN MUERTOS, ¿LO SABES? —Continuó, esta vez hablaba apretando los dientes —GRACIAS A TI, JAMES Y LILY HAN SIDO ASESINADOS. ¿DESDE CUANDO NOS HABÍAS ESTADO MINTIENDO?

—He, chicos— Un policía muggle se había envalentonado lo suficiente para aproximarse, parecía querer detener, sin hacer uso de la violencia, lo que tenía pinta de una pelea entre adolescentes pendencieros. —Hijo, suelta al pobre muchacho, no quieres ser detenido por alterar el orden público, ¿verdad?.

Colagusano volvió la mirada para contemplar al oficial y advirtió al puñado de muggles que estaban a unos pasos tan curiosos como los magos del caldero chorreante.

—Tu... Tu los traicionaste—Vocalizó con un tartamudeo inseguro.

Black arrugó el entrecejo mientras enfatizó aquella mirada fulminante.

—A LILY Y A JAMES, SIRIUS.—Elevó la aguda voz el rubio, haciéndose de más seguridad en su matiz vocal. —¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

La varita de Sirius pinchó con más fuerza la gorda mejilla de Peter, haciendo que esta se hunda entre la piel, indignado con lo que acababa de escuchar. El rubio no pudo continuar.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —Preguntó sin despegar los dientes.

Su duda se resolvió por si misma demasiado tarde, Peter había logrado sacar la varita de entre los pliegues de las ropas, y en un acto que Sirius calificó como un confuso comportamiento bizarro y perturbador, apuntó a su propia mano, más específicamente, su gordo dedo. Tras producir un vocablo inaudible, éste se despegó de la mano. Peter se había mutilado su propio dedo. Carne, piel, hueso y músculo, todo de una tajada.

Black horrorizado y asqueado vaciló. El trozo de dedo había caído al pavimento, rodó un par de veces sobre el suelo dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino. Se percató que algunas gotas habían alcanzado a manchar su amada cazadora negra. La impresión y el desconcierto le hicieron bajar la guardia un pequeño instante, el suficiente para la siguiente movida de Peter.

El rubio alzó la varita y despidió de ella un relámpago de luz tan fugaz que al instante provocó un estallido. Sirius se vio durante un segundo incapaz de ver nada gracias a la luz cegadora que despidió la maldición y por poco se queda sin tímpanos por el estruendo que aquello produjo. Reaccionó con velocidad, producto de sus buenos reflejos. Logró protegerse con apenas un movimiento rápido y limpio de la varita, pero al momento notó que Peter pretendía dirigir el hechizo hacia él, lo había proyectado a los muggles circundantes.

Sintió un espeso humo caliente elevarse del suelo y brotar de él un hedor a hierro quemado. Había dejado un cráter a mitad de la calle, con las tuberías rotas y trozos de asfalto por ningún lado. Escuchó el agudo grito de horror de una mujer, seguido de las alarmas de los carros y los chorros de agua brotando de las tuberías rotas. El policía que había intentado apaciguarles, así como otros doce muggles, yacían desmembrados y desperdigados a lo largo de aquél cráter. A lo lejos observó cómo la gente histérica llegaba corriendo a la escena desde todas las direcciones.

Black se volvió para darse cuenta que Peter ya no estaba, en su lugar una rata corría rumbo a la alcantarilla más cercana. Elevó su varita, listo para petrificarlo, pero inesperadamente un "Experlliamus" salido de alguna parte le impidió terminar de formular cualquier encantamiento. La varita salió despedida de sus dedos.

Un grupo de aurores habían aparecido. Le alumbraban el rostro mientras se aproximaban a él cercándolo por todos los costados.

—Cornelius Fudge—Se presentó un mago con bombín verde abriéndose paso.—"Subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas"— anunció.

—El mago que buscan, Petegrew, se ha ...— Comenzó a informar Sirius Black, pero uno de los Aurores le interrumpió con una orden amenazante y apuntándole al pecho con la varita.

—Quédese quieto Sr. Black—Advirtió.

Sirius pasó la vista a su alrededor, al encontrarse desarmado y rodeado de aurores sólo se le ocurrió levantar ambas manos en señal de sumisión. Un haz de luz proveniente de una de las muchas varitas que le rodeaban, hizo aparecer una cadena que apresó sus muñecas.

—¡Lo tenemos! —Celebró uno.

Y tres de ellos se acercaron a Black para someterlo.

—¿Qué?—Exclamó Sirius desorientado, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y frente a él se desplegaba un escenario turbador y grotesco, no podía comprender nada, ¿Por qué estaba siendo detenido?.

Cuerpos muertos, una calle hecha un desastre, Aurores del ministerio rodeando la zona y el dedo que Peter se había cortado goteando en plena acera frente a él... todo apuntaba a un evidente culpable. Pronto resolvió lo que Pettegrew había hecho.

«Ese Judas, vil, patético y rastrero » rió por lo bajo « Esa inmunda rata gorda, lo había planeado todo», su risa fue poco a poco transformándose en una carcajada demencial, «Me conocía tan bien. Fui tan predecible para él que adelantarse a mis movidas le era tan sencillo... y le salió bien» A la carcajada se le unieron algunas lágrimas «Esto era lo único que podría salirle bien».

—Sirius Black queda detenido y conferido a Azkaban hasta determinar los crímenes sucedidos esta noche— Decretó Cornelius Fudge.


	7. Chapter 7

.

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

.

* * *

Sintió su pelaje sumergirse en las heladas profundidades de, lo que le pareció, un negro océano sin fondo. Por poco había creído que su conciencia quedaría varada en pleno aire, pero se dio cuenta al instante de verse rodeado de burbujas gélidas y saladas, que había sobrevivido y que lo había hecho ileso.

Retomó involuntariamente su figura humana, misma con la que no le costó volver a la superficie e inhalar una gran bocanada de aire, y de paso, echar un alarido de triunfo a todo pulmón. A continuación, estudió desde fuera la torre gigantesca por la que recién había saltado. Le pareció aún más alta desde aquél lugar, pero ya no le tenía miedo, ya no le parecía intimidante ni tan inexpugnable como la primera vez que la vio; De hecho, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que reconocía sentir algo de incertidumbre dejarla.

"Libre" Pensó enarcando una mueca "Soy libre" aseguró extasiado. La sensación era tan surreal que tenía que repetirlo mentalmente para terminar de creer. Había olvidado lo que era degustar ese caldo de emociones que le reiteraban que se encontraba más vivo que nunca.

Tras contemplar el hipnotizante oleaje, la torre, la bruma que se alzaba y las rocas de la lúgubre isla, supo que se habría labrado un futuro incierto e impredecible y ya no había marcha atrás. Si pensaba aferrarse a la libertad, tendría que ser precavido, cuidadoso e inteligente. Este nuevo mundo al que estaba por encarar le sería desconocido tras doce años de exilio. «Hasta un Muggle lo tendría más sencillo que yo », eso último le sirvió como recordatorio de que escapar era solamente el primer desafío en su lista de objetivos.

Harry Potter, el hijo de James, estaría por retomar su internado en la escuela de magia dónde seguro estaría cerca Peter Pettigrew; Aunque en forma de rata no dejaba de ser un mortifago, mismo que le debía vasallaje a Voldemort y eso era evidentemente peligroso para Harry.

No contaba con mucho tiempo, debía advertirle y explicarle todo antes de que el Expreso partiera rumbo a Escocia. Además, él mismo tenía una cuenta que saldar con la rata, la espera por cobrarla ya se había prolongado doce años, y ahora más convencido que nunca, no pensaba dejar pasar un segundo más.

Retomó su figura canina y nadó, contra marea, directo al horizonte, lejos de Azkaban.


End file.
